


Back in Austin

by Sille92



Series: Sille's 12 Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Sixth part of my 12 Days of Christmas





	Back in Austin

You and the Padaleckis spent your last hours in New York with ice skating and a bit of sightseeing. The boys still weren’t over the snow and used every opportunity to throw a snowball at your or their parents. No one scolded them for it though. These were their last hours in New York after all.

 

Tom and Shep were sad to see New York go from the window of the plane. You could understand the sentiment, but you were also glad to go back to Austin. More days in New York would have had you exhausted and you wanted to enjoy the time left until Christmas with your family. And they were your family; only thinking about spending time with all of them let warmth spread through your body.

 

Your flight landed in Austin around 5pm and your were home in time for dinner. Neither you nor Gen or Jared had the energy to prepare something to eat, so you decided to order pizza instead. 

 

Gen made the boys prepare for bed during the wait and Jared laid Odette down to sleep after feeding her. In the meantime, you got some fuzzy blankets from the closet and brought them into the living room. You decided to watch a movie while eating and you wanted it to be as cozy as possible. 

 

“We’re ready for the movie!” Shep announced as he and his brother came back down the stairs dressed in their PJ’s.

 

“I can see that,” you said and ruffled his hair. “Get under the blankets. The pizza should be here soon.”

 

Gen and Jared stepped into the living room, already in their PJ’s too. Jared wrapped an arm around you and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Go change,” he whispered. “Everyone needs to be ready for “Home Alone.” Wife's orders.”

 

You chuckled. Nodding, you gave his arm a squeeze and Gen a kiss on the cheek before you went upstairs to change. 

 

Just as you pulled your top out if the dresser the doorbell rang. You hastened to get your PJ’s on since you were nearly starving. Pizza was one of your favourites too. 

 

You made it back into the living room again as Jared entered with the pizza boxes. Gen and the boys were already under the blankets with drinks in hand.

 

“Time to eat, guys,” Jared said as he gave one pizza to his wife and one to Tom and Shep. They would share a pizza since they couldn’t eat one each. Your boyfriend waited until you were under the blanket as well to give your yours and then sat down as well.

 

“Start the movie Mum,” demanded Tom while his brother was already chewing on his food.

 

“Okay, okay. Hold your horses Tom. The movie is not going anywhere,” Gen chided, starting the movie the next moment.

 

You all got comfortable under the blankets. The pizza was eaten in record time since you were all hungry after the flight and the excitement of the day. The movie was paused for a bit as you put the empty boxes in the kitchen to be disposed of later. 

 

Then you settled under the blankets and started the movie again. Tom and Shep cuddled up to you while Gen and Jared snuggled with each other.

 

You sighed. “We should do a movie night more often, this is nice,” you murmured as you pulled Tom and Shep closer to yourself. 

 

“Maybe we can watch one each night until Christmas. There are so many Christmas movies after all,” Gen suggested.. 

 

You hummed in answer but didn’t say anything else. You would talk about it after the movie.

 

Since the boys were exhausted from the trip to New York, they didn’t make it to the end of the movie and fell asleep just as Kevin prepared his traps. The three of you decided to pause the film to carry the boys to bed. 

 

“Good night,” you whispered as you gave first Tom and then Shep a kiss on their foreheads. They sighed and snuggled deeper into their blankets.

 

“Come on. We need to finish the movie,” Gen whispered and led you out of the room and back down the stairs. 

 

Jared was already under the blankets again, wine glass in hand. 

 

“Wine?” you asked amused.

 

“Of course. We deserve something good after all,” Gen explained, handing you a glass after you cuddled up to Jared under the blanket.

 

“Too true,” you answered and got comfortable. She snuggled up to you on your other side and you watched the movie in comfortable silence together. This was what you liked most about being together with Gen and Jared. There wasn’t always the need to fill the silence. You were content to cuddle with each other and not say a word for hours. You never experienced something like this before and were thankful to have them and their kids in your life.

 

After the wine glasses were empty you traded lazy kisses with Gen and Jared, the movie forgotten. You would deepen the kisses from time to time and you could feel how it affected them both. Jared began to mouth at your neck while Gen had her hand under your top to caress your skin.

 

“We should move this to the bedroom,” you murmured but tilted your head at the same time to give Jared more access to your neck. 

 

“In a moment,” Gen responded in a husky whisper as she began to kneed one of your breasts. 

 

You sucked in a breath in surprise as she tweaked your right nipple and at that moment you knew that your were in for a long and sleepless night.

 

The End


End file.
